


Feather Passion

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Feather Passion

Rolling over you reached to shut your phone alarm off, laying back on your back you rubbed your hand down your face then through your hair trying to fight the feeling of snuggling back down and sleeping for five more minutes, removing the covers off you, you swung your legs over the edge of the bed and padded your way to the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom you felt the warmth of the running shower “Morning love” a velvet voice echoed out from behind the curtain taking a minute to recognised it, “Morning Thranduil, is there room for a little one?” The curtain pulled back and you took in the slight of the man you loved with water droplets racing downing his chest, his wet hair sticking on his shoulders smirking at you “Always” sending you a wink and pulling the curtain back, shaking your head you took your clothes off and joined him the shower.

Setting the towels in the wash basket, you got dressed, once your done your hair for the day, you started to apply your makeup reaching for your eyeliner Thranduil watched you opening your mouth as you lined the top of your eye moving to the bottom, he smirked and gently moved your arm making you draw a bigger line across your face, stepping back he watched your face go through all emotions until you looked at him with an evil grin "You’re going to regret that" pointing your eyeliner at him “Oh am I love?” Nodding your head you returned to the mirror and cleaned the lineup and finished the rest of your makeup, turning to him you’re face had an evil smirk on it as you whispered: “you won’t know when I shall take my revenge.”

Day after Day Thranduil waited for you to take your revenge but after two weeks of nothing he figured you must of forgot his little prank on you, sitting in his favorite chair he was reading one of his favorite books again, sneaking up behind him you gripped the pillow tighter taking a deep breath you screamed “REVENGE” and hit him over the head with it, jumping to his feet he turned clearly shocked noticing your evil smirk which you dropped when you saw he wasn’t laughing “shit” you thought, stepping back a bit you fiddled with the pillow, tilting his head to the side was your cue to run. 

Chasing after you he tackled you onto the bed and picked up a pillow of his own, swinging it from side to side you hit each other over and over till the pillows burst and sent feathers everywhere making you both laugh, looking down at you he placed his lips on yours for a passionate kiss, ending with the both of you pulling apart for air wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him back down and gave him the look telling him you wanted more than just a kiss.

 

Walking into Thranduil’s office carrying the lunch you just bought, you couldn’t help but gigging at the sight in front of you, Thranduil sitting there sleeping with his hand holding him up calling his name it made him move his head a little but not a lot, calling louder still nothing deciding to make a bigger sound you placed down the lunch and picked up one of the folders and dropped it on the desk.

With a loud bang Thranduil’s arm slipped from the desk waking him looking around he spotted you smirking at him “Afternoon Thranduil” shaking his head looking at the lunch bag he spoke “just tell me there is coffee in there” gigging you sat down “yes I thought you would need it after last night” you said sending a wink at him, getting a smile and a wink in return.


End file.
